Can you change for me?
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: "Keep the rest." Chuck is indicating to the 10 doll bill. "Thanks but keep your money. I don't like charity," Blair says coldly.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am trying to update my old stories a bit.I don´t own Gossip Girl.

* * *

**

Can you change for me?

Blair Waldorf was no ordinary girl. Both her parents died because of her. After that Blair was force to live with foster family. Blair dream about going back to New York to live, New York was her old home town. Blair did not stay for long at the foster home. She had move to several foster families through the years. Blair found out that her parents had a big apartment in East upside of New York. Blair was only 17 when she decides to live by herself. She took works after school to pay for the apartment. Lucky for her, her parents had left her sum money. She got herself in Constance Billard a school for girls. Blair was a hard working student. Most people did not like Blair at all.

In the other end of East upside lived Chuck Bass, he had it all. He lives with his father Bart. Bart expects a lot from Chuck. Chuck sometimes hates his father. Chuck Bass like women a lot. He was a big time playboy. Falling for a girl was not his style. He likes to win them over and then dump them.

Chuck walk down the schoolyard when he sees her. She was a new student at that Girl School. She was a hot brunette. Chuck had a thing for brunettes. The beauty walks on the sidewalk. She had a nice looking school uniform. She hadn't notice Chuck at all. She was walking to school. Most rich chicks got driven to school.

"Hi, Chuck," Nate calls. Nate is Chuck´s best friend. Nathaniel was blond at a really a nice catch if you like blond guys. Nate was always polite. Nate was the opposite of Chuck. Chuck was dark and handsome.

"Hey, Nate," Chuck calls back. He and Nate were hanging out together.

"How is it going with Mss. Blond?" Chuck asks with a smirk on his face. Nate looks at little jumpy.

"Her name is Serena," Nate says with an air of pried. Chuck did not get it. Why want a girl friend when you can have lot of wild sex with different girls.

"So, have you two sealed the deal yet?" Chuck asks without thinking it sounded improper.

"You are so gross sometimes," Nate says with disgust. Chuck chuckles over Nate`s knight in shining armor attitude.

"Have you seen that new girl?" Nate asks. Chuck looks at him, so he wasn't they only one who hadn't noticed the beauty.

"Who is she?" Chuck asks in hope Nate knows. Nate looks thoughtful for at minute and says "Her name is Blair I think?" Chuck was to jump with joy, so his brunette´s name is Blair. Chuck kept his eyes on her. Blair was always on time. She studies hard. Chuck saw her leave late after school. Blair studied in the library a lot. She ran to catch the bus to go to work. Blair works in a coffee shop as a waitress, Chuck thought about going in to the shop to get a coffee in that way he could talk to her.

_God, Chuck Bass keep stalking me. I hear a lot about him. He was such a playboy. I don't want people to think I hang out with scum like him. Okay he is handsome, but a jerk. I saw him trying to make out with Jenny. I have seen him with a lot of girls and hookers. No, wonder AID is spreading like wild fire. _

_He has followed me to my work. _

"What can I get you?" Blair asks politely. Inside Blair thought about throwing him out.

Chuck smirks at her. It is like he can feel her irritation. Chuck takes a 10 dollar bill up.

"I would like an Espresso," Chuck drawls at her. Blair starts to get a cup and starts the coffee maker.

Blair gives him it. Chuck take it while locking eyes with her "Keep the rest." Chuck is indicating to the 10 dollar bill. "Thanks but keep you money. I don't like charity," Blair says coldly.

Chuck was shock over Blair´s attitude. Chuck kept his eyes on her while she cleans tables.

When she comes back she gives him the rest of the money.

"Hi, I am Chuck Bass, Chuck says in his drawling voice. Blair looks at him with a- I know- who- you- are- look.

"Nice, I am Waldorf," Blair says in her casual tone. She did not throw herself on him like other girls did. She seems to hate him.

"So, how do you like your school?" Chuck tries to make a small talk with her. Blair eyes him with wonder.

"Okay but a lot of bitches go there," Blair says. Chuck never likes the girls for Constance Billard too much, probably because he has screwed nearly all the girls there.

"Yeah, there are," Chuck says agreeing with Blair.

"You probably have shag the whole school," Blair says in a hand-of-voice.

_Wow she got me all figure out. _Chuck thought darkly. Blair was still cleaning.

"What do you say to a ride home?" Chuck offers nicely. Blair smiles at him.

"Yeah, why not," Blair gets the rest of the shop clean up.

Blair was sitting beside Chuck, her hands on her knees. Blair was still wearing a uniform. It was blue and white. She had white stockings on. She looks so hot with it on. Chuck wants to kiss her. Blair looks at him and shook her hair so her chocolate curls falls down. Chuck can smell her sent in the air.

"Blair," Chuck starts to say. Blair looks at him. He was quite handsome to her. He was over dangerous to her. Chuck puts a hand on hers. Blair smiles at Chuck. She couldn't but there is something about chuck that makes her want to. Chuck leans in a kisses her. Blair did not back away. She let Chuck kiss her. His lips are so soft. He smells manly and musky. Blair broke the kiss. This was wrong.

"Chuck thanks for the ride," Blair says opening the limo door. Chuck was left with a- what -the -fuck -look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 2 **

Chuck was left confused. Blair was a strange girl. She was often seen alone. She did not like people very much. _She seems to hate guys, maybe she is lesbian? If she was in to girls that really suck,_ Chuck thought darkly. Nate laughs by seeing Chuck so caught up in Blair.

_I was walking home when I see Chuck again. Is this guy stalking me? One side of me wants him to stop, but the other side wants him. This is just sick. Most guys seem to try to catch my attention. _

_I have never told people about my parents. I had killed them. Those people in the social department told me that I have done nothing wrong. _

_You see I was popular and everybody like to hang out with me. I could have all the boys I like. Ones I date this rich guy name Jack. He was nice and very handsome. He got to meet my parents._

_One night at this club Jack got jealous. We fought the whole way home. He was so angry the he hit me. My father tried to stop him. They got in to a fight and my father end up dead. My mother tried to protect us from Jack. My mother gets the knife in her. I was left Jack. He went for me and I panicked and stuck him with the knife. I did kill him. That was why I was sent to a foster family. _

_I swore to never date rich guys and no guys at all. _

"Stalking much?" Blair says to Chuck. Chuck looks at her with a smirk.

"Do you like that I stalk you?" Chuck says back in a flirtatious tone. _God that bastard, _Blair thought angrily.

"Dream on, Bass," Blair says in a snappy way.

"Oh, I do dream about you," Chuck says in a drawl.

"Enough, Bass, what do you want?" Blair says angrily.

"Are you into girls?" Chuck asks making Blair laugh.

"Oh, Bass just because a girl doesn't seem interested in you doesn't make her a lesbian." Blair was still trying to suppress her laugh from growing louder.

Chuck was happy, so he did have a chance with her. She had let him kiss her.

"Chuck, I have to go to work," Blair says and leaves a very shock Chuck.

Chuck went home. He calls Mike to see if he could find anything on Blair.

A whole week went by and Chuck had coffee at Blair´s shop.

"Bass, you seem to like my coffee," Blair says in a cheery voice. The truth was that he liked Blair. The way she hums when she cleans tables and sways her hips.

The evening Mike calls to tell Chuck what he found out. Mike told Chuck about Blair´s parents and Blair´s ex. He was a psychopath. Blair had killed him in self defends. Chuck knew her secret.

He could use it in to his own advance. Blair was going to be his.

Blair sitting down alone at a table and reading when a blond girl came over, she sits down beside Blair.

"Hi, I am Serena," The blond says. Blair looks up at her. She is totally perfect to look at. _Guess she is every guy's wet dream_, Blair thought.

"Hi, I am Blair," Blair says trying to sound kind. She hate when pretty girls talks to her. She often felt ugly.

After the whole Jack thing she saw herself ugly.

"So, what do you say to hang out?" Serena suggests. Blair finds herself stun. Why did this beautiful girl want to hang out with her?

"Yes, I like to," Blair finally says. Serena and Blair spent the day together. Serena was a kind girl not like the other snobs.

Blair was on her way home when Chuck saw her. Blair was stun Chuck kept looking after her.

"Hi Bass what are you doing here?" Blair says with an edge to her voice.

"Come over here and I will tell you," Chuck drawls at her_. Damn him and his husky tone_, Blair thought darkly.

Blair walks over to his limo. Chuck opens the door for her. Blair sits down and looks at him with interest.

"Waldorf, I know your secret," Chuck says in a low tone. Blair looks at him and looks down on the limo floor.

"I don't think so," Blair snaps at him. Chuck doesn't look like her snap did him anything.

"Your parents and your ex," Chuck says slowly. Blair looks shock, how could he know?

"What do you do with that info?" Blair says in an offhand voice.

"I could let it slip," Chuck says casual to her.

"No, you don't," Blair barks. Chuck just smirks at her. Blair really hates his smirks.

"What do you want from blackmailing me?" Blair asks in her dark tone. Chuck locks eyes with her and smirks more at her.

"Be my mistress," Chuck says simply. Blair looks at him in rage. _How dare he think that about me_, Blair thought.

"You must be joking," Blair says in a giggly voice.

"No, Blair, I am serious here," Chuck says in a serious tone. Blair´s giggles died out. She looks at Chuck with pure disgust.

"Why do you want someone like me?" Blair asks still in disbelief.

"I find you quite interesting and beautiful," Chuck says in a matter of fact tone. _Yeah_ _Chuck you find her damn sexy, _Chuck´s brain says.

"You are a perv," Blair says to him. Chuck chuckles as hand drags his hands op her neck to her lips.

"Oh, you did not seem to mind my kiss last time," Chuck says while winking at her.

"What do you say, Blair" Chuck says in his husky tone. Chuck had never used her name before. Blair really had no choice. He would tell everybody about her life.

"You win, Chuck, but don't think I will enjoy it," Blair snaps at him. Chuck leans in a whispers to her" I think you will, sweetheart"


	3. Chapter 3

**Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 3 **

Blair was working hard her exams were coming up. She also had to work at the coffee shop.

Chuck hadn't called her yet, she nearly jumps every time her phone rang. She fears that the voice in the other end is Chuck.

She was a virgin with a big V. She had never let Jack take her virginity. Jack hadn't touched her very much. Just the thought about Jack´s hands on her makes her go cold.

Chuck was thinking about Blair so much that other girls did not interest him at all. He only wanted Blair moaning under him, speaking of moaning what did she sound like when she orgasms? Chuck had a lot of kinky thoughts about Blair.

Blair was hoping against hope that Chuck did not mean it. She couldn't let herself be his whore. Yes he is God damn it handsome, but being his mistress was just crazy.

Blair gets a call very late. The Mobil display says Basshole. _Why can he not call on normal times, like in the afternoons? _Blair thought tiredly.

"Hallo Blair," Chuck drawls in the phone. One side of Blair wants to smack the phone down, but her other side just kept holding on to the phone.

"Hallo Chuck, what can I help you with?" Blair sounds annoyed. She really wants to sleep. Blair thought kept wondering back to the kiss in the limo. She had never been kiss like that before.

"Meet me at my room at the Plaza," Chuck says with confident that she would come to him. Blair had no choice she had said yes to him.

Blair went to the Plaza Hotel. She was walking like a zombie and trying not to panic. She did not want to show Chuck that she was afraid of him. She will not give him that satisfaction.

Blair rides up the elevator and tries to calm her nerves. She was standing outside Chuck´s door.

"Waldorf, I can hear you breathing on the other side," Chuck calls to her through the door. Chuck opens the door. He is wearing a blue bathrobe. Blair is wearing her most slim dress ever. She did not like to dress too provocative. Chuck seems to like her dressing. _She was just perfect_.

"Come in," Chuck says in a silky voice. Blair feels naked as Chuck´s eyes roam her body.

"Chuck, eyes up here," Blair indicates to her eyes. Chuck locks eyes with her. She had they most capturing eyes, there were doe like and dark brown. Her skin was milky white and her lips cherry red.

"How can I not stop myself from admiring your body?" Chuck says huskily. Chuck has moved her to the couch and kisses her shoulders. His hands lock around Blair´s waist. Blair thought Chuck would throw her down and have his way with her.

Chuck was kissing her gently. Chuck was starting to get her warmed up so he could really fuck her. Blair´s long curls were just in his way, so Chuck moves them out of the way. He was kissing her neck now. Blair was given in to her senses. Chuck was talented with his lips. Blair´s head turn to meet his lips. The kiss is hot and passion filled. Blair was in his embrace. Her body was in his control.

Blair´s brain is locking in Chuck and his touch. Who was she fooling she liked to be touch by him?

Blair´s hands end op in Chuck´s hair.

_Just as I thought, Blair can be affected by me. She has their soft lips and her hair is so soft. Blair seems to be under my control. _

"Chuuuck," Blair gave a whimpering sound. Chuck smirks at her. His hands had move to her legs. Her stockings were light blue and made Chuck think about pinup girls.

"Blair, you seem to enjoy yourself," Chuck drawls at her. Chuck´s hands lift her dress out of the way. Her panties were also light blue with a ribbon on. She has this little girlie look about her. Chuck likes her innocently nature. She was blushing by his action. _Yes she was for sure a virgin_.

Blair hands roams down Chuck´s body. He had quite a nice body muscular and firm. Blair saw Chuck move his right hands to her dress to undo the front with buttons on. Chuck was kissing while unbuttoning her dress. Blair´s dress fell open, leaving Blair in her bra. Chuck´s hungry eyes look at her. Blair´s bra was the same color as her panties. _No wonder Blair likes to have matching underwear. Blair was class_. It was good to be with a woman that wore matching underwear for a change.

Blair kisses him roughly and lets her hands roam over his muscles. She wants to see him naked as well. Chuck was kissing her collarbone moving his lips to the top of her breasts. Chuck´s very talent hand was unlashing her bra. Blair really turn tomato red now, she had never been so naked before. Chuck got a good look at Blair´s creamy color breasts. Her breasts were like creams with cherry red nipples. Chuck kisses her breasts. Blair moans; she hadn't expected Chuck to kiss her like that. Blair looks at Chuck´s lustful eyes. _He was more handsome then ever right now _Blair thought.

Blair gets the bathrobe of him. He is only wearing boxers. Blair lets her eyes roam over his chest, he has dark chest hair. _God his is yummy_ Blair thought as her lips kiss his chest. Chuck gave a groan.

Chuck doesn't like to give her an upper hand, so he sucks on her nipple. Blair moans a little louder.

_Yes, baby give me a big moan,_ Chuck thought smugly. Blair was grabbing Chuck´s hair roughly that it hurt but Chuck likes a little pain. He moves to her other nipple and starts to move his hand down to her tights. Blair was so caught up in Chuck´s sucking that she did not stop his hand from touching her pussy.

Chuck moves a finger in to her wet heat. Blair was hot, wet and tight. He moves his finger deeper in to her. Chuck can feel her hymen in the way. He decides to wait to take her. Let her feel ecstasy and let her feel lust. She would come begging for more. Blair was moaning so loud now that Chuck´s smirk grew. Chuck moves his lips back to her lips. He kisses her so hard that her lip trembles.

Blair has moved her hands down his back to touch him. He was firm and kind of soft?

Chuck adds a second finger in her. Blair moans and purrs in to Chuck´s mouth. The kiss was a full tongue kiss. Blair was getting closer to climax. Chuck adds one last finger in to her. Blair draws away for breath. Her moans were more like cries of ecstasy. Chuck thrush his fingers 5 more times and touching her clit to send her over the edge.

"God, yes," Blair moans. Chuck groans as Blair grabs his ass really hard.

"Say my name Blair," Chuck´s husky voice whispers to her. That did it for Blair she came "Chuuuuck"

Chuck drew his fingers out off her. Blair was lying panting and sweaty. Chuck sees sleep overcoming her. She falls asleep in his embrace. Chuck smirks down at her.

_You are so going to be mine Blair Waldorf_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 4**

Blair woke in a very soft and warm couch. Blair looks around and finds Chuck standing at his bar. He is nursing his scotch. Blair looks down at herself and finds herself butt naked. Blair grabs the nearest blanket. _God he is a pervert_ Blair thought angrily. Chuck turns to see a very angry Blair.

"Basshole," Blair roars at him. She is not hiding her anger at him.

Chuck just smirks at her and walks over to her, his way of walking show calmness and coolness.

"You did not seem to mind one bit with all the moans and purrs," Chuck drawls at her. He puts his hands on her shoulders and strokes her back.

"Shut up Bass," Blair says in a raspy voice. Chuck did not listen to her at all "You moaning my name was well…" Blair tries to push his hands off her. Chuck leans in and kisses her on the lips. The move got Blair all wet again. _Chuck Bass is a Bastard with a big B _Blair thought angrily with herself from liking him.

Blair gets her mind back in place and drags her head back. She starts to look for her clothes. Chuck beats her to her panties.

"I will keep these," Chuck whispers in her ears in a husky tone. Chuck lifts her panties op and sniffs them. Blair looks like she is disgusted by his move but her brain was thinking _Hot._

"Agh, You motherchucker," Blair tries to take her panties back but Chuck just pocketed them.

"You will get them back next time we meet," Chuck says in a low voice. Blair walks out after she has put all her clothes on. She feels naked as she ran through the lobby of the hotel. The worst about this was that the Plaza´s floor was marble. _She really hate Chuck fuck Bass._ Lucky for her a cab comes right as Blair runs out of the Plaza.

A week had pasts since the half sex with Chuck. Blair and Serena were hanging out a lot. S was a super fun friend. Blair had nearly forgotten all about Chuck when Serena asks "My boyfriend Nate is having a hard time. I am glad that Chuck is helping him out." Blair thought was running wild, _was she talking about the same Chuck? _

"S, Is his name Chuck Bass?" Blair asks at last. Serena looks surprise over Blair´s question.

"Yes, do you know him?" Serena asks curiously. Blair wants to bit her own tongue off from asking S.

"No, I just head the name somewhere," Blair says casual. S juts looks at her and shakes her head.

"Yeah, he is quite a playboy," S says darkly. Blair can sense that Serena doesn't like Chuck too much.

"So you have never slept with him?" Blair asks offhand tone. Serena looks at her a laughs "God no that would be like asking for AIDS," Serena says while laughing. (I don't like Chuck with Serena, so no CS.)

Blair is a little glad inside, _why am I glad? I don't like Chuck or do I ?_

Blair was home thinking about it all. _First Chuck forces her to say yes to be his mistress and secondly his stole my panties. _Blair was getting more arouses thinking about Chuck sniffing her panties while jerking off.

_I am going to hell, _Blair thought darkly.

Blair was in her own thoughts when her phone goes off. She reads the display, the display says Bass.

"Hi, Blair, I guess you want something back," Chuck drawls as he holds her panties op.

Blair got all furious at him and his attitude.

"What do you want?" Blair asks in a sharp tone. She was brushing her hair.

"You of cause," Chuck says in a matter of fact voice.

Blair knew where to go. She got dress in a red dress so low-cut in the back. She puts her left side of her hair into a braid and let the rest hang down. She puts red lipstick on. When she looks at herself, she sees a hot Blair; she looks at lot like Ditta Von Tease. _Wow can I really look so foxy? _

Blair walks with confidents to the Plaza this time. She was going to show Chuck that she could spin his head.

Blair knocks on the door. Chuck takes time to open the door. When he saw Blair his head felt quite blurry. She is sexy as hell in that slip of a dress. He wants her badly. She is so pinup like and hot.

"Close your mouth Chuck, you are catching flies," Blair says in a triumph tone.

Chuck closes the door and drags Blair to the bedroom. Chuck was wearing his dark suit with a purple bow tie. Chuck places Blair on the bed while still standing up. He looks down at her; she is really sexy on his bed.

"So, Blair, have you ever given a hand or a blow?" Chuck asks her husky. Blair locks eyes with him and shook her head. She always thought it was disgusting. Blair thought was running wild with the idea.

Blair looks away and bites her lips and feels the heat rising in her. Chuck lifts her chin up and kissed her cheek.

"Now, Blair unbutton my pants," Chuck orders. Blair looks at him and drew her shaky hands to his pants.

"I have never tried before," Blair mutters to herself. Chuck catches her muttering.

"Don't worry I will guide you through it all," Chuck reassures her. Chuck leans down and kisses her lips.

Blair moves her hand to his belt. She unbuckles the belt and unzips the pants. She did all this while locking eyes with Chuck. Chuck was in his boxers now. Blair nervously moves one hand to his member and strokes it. He was soft, strange? Blair looks at Chuck to see if he likes it. Chuck looks at her with lust, yes he likes it. Blair puts more of her hand on him.

"Grab a little harder," Chuck says to Blair. Blair did, she could feel his blood pump in to his member. She strokes him harder; she had read in Cosmos that stroking a guy gets him worked up. Chuck groans a little. Blair likes that sound. She wants to hear him again so she moves her hands faster. He was hard after some strokes.

"Blair, put your mouth on my cock and lick," Chuck says in a husky bedroom voice. That voice made Blair lick her lips and put her tongue on his cock. Chuck groan feeling her soft and wet tongue on him.

"Yes Blair, lick it like an ice-cream or a lollypop," Chuck drawls his drawl is like a hiss.

Blair drew him near to her. Now she had him half in her mouth. He tasted so salty. Blair looks at Chuck, his face was in passion. Blair had also read to take a guy deeper. _Yeah deep- throat_.

Blair tries that move; she stars low and careful not to bite him. Chuck groans louder by her actions.

Chuck´s hands are in her hair. She has the softest hair ever. He caresses Blair´s hair with soft strokes. Blair moans as his fingers strokes her. _This feels good_, Chuck thought.

Blair strokes him while sucking and licking him. Chuck was getting closer to pure ecstasy. Blair works him harder and Chuck groans and moans grow. Blair took him 3 times more down her throat.

Blair read that you can let a guy come on your breasts if you don't like to swallow. Blair did not want Chuck to come on her pretty dress so she swallows his sperm.

Chuck came with a loud growl and it sound like Blair. Blair smirks up at him.

"I think.. you enjoyed yourself," Blair says in an innocent voice. Chuck lifts her up and kisses her like mad.

"I am not done with you yet," Chuck says in between kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, thank you guys from come-taring on this story.

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, Chuck, can you really survive and other round?" Blair says in a teasing tone. Chuck throws himself on top of her. Chuck looks at her in disbelief "You are talking about the playboy Chuck here."

Chuck attacks Blair´s neck with his warm lips. Blair caresses his back with her red nails. Blair wanted to see Chuck naked this time. Chuck´s hands were on her dress so he could drag it off. Blair was only wearing her panties this time. _Oh, she is a vixen,_ Chuck thought dirtily to himself.

"Blair why bother with the panties, you know I will keep them?" Chuck says in a hissing voice. Blair draws breath as Chuck licks her neck.

"You are not going to take these," Blair says sounding distend as Chuck was removing her panties. Chuck snuggles out off his own clothes. Blair and Chuck were both naked now. Chuck moves her to the edge of the bed. Blair´s lower body was hanging down. Chuck kneels down on the floor. He spreads her thighs while kissing her legs. Blair blushes over Chuck´s move. She really did not like having a guy look at her sex like that. Chuck winks at her and licks his lips as he lowers his head down. Chuck lowers his head down to her pussy. _Oh God what is he doing? _Blair thought in panic.

Blair feels nervous by Chuck between her legs. Chuck was kissing her in tights. Chuck moves his lips from her tights to her pussy and licks it. Blair grasps and grabs the bed sheets. Chuck moves very slowly his tongue on her pussy-lips. Blair closes her eyes in pleasure. Chuck spreads her lips with his tongue. Blair moans as Chuck´s tongue has thrush right in to her. Blair moans and purrs are like music in Chuck´s ears. Blair moves her hand to his hair. She want something, she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ahh, yeees,"Blair moans while grabbing Chuck´s hair roughly. Chuck did not mind at all. He likes when the girl expresses her pleasure. Blair proper Waldorf was very sensitive. Chuck thrush his tongue deeper in to her making Blair moan louder. Chuck moves his hands to help him a little. He moves one finger in to her.

Blair´s eyes rolls back into her head. She looks flush. Chuck was turning her on like nothing ells did. Blair had read dirty novels, but never before felt such passion.

Blair´s other hand was on her breast. She was playing with herself. Chuck looks briefly up at her. Chuck smirks at her and locks eyes with her. Chuck had added two fingers now. Blair was buckling under Chuck´s touch. Blair´s hand was grabbing him like mad. Chuck licks her clit to send her over. The combination between three fingers and clit licking did it for Blair.

"Oh, Chuuuuck," Blair moans and whimpers, the sounds she was making were loud and sound screams like. _Blair Waldorf is a screamer_ Chuck thought smugly. Blair was looking at him whit dais eyes. She was flush and tries to catch her breath. Chuck crawls up to her. He lifts his fingers to her mouth.

"Taste yourself," Chuck says in his raspy voice. Blair looks at him in disbelief.

"You taste very good," Chuck puts pressure on the "good". Blair opens her mouth to him. Blair sucks her own juice off his fingers. Blair is shock over that she tasted good. She does taste a bit of Chuck. After lying on the bed for awhile Chuck rises himself up. Blair looks as he went over to the bar. He mixes two drinks up. He put them on the bedside table. Blair looks at him. _He is over sexy and handsome_ Blair thought. Chuck takes a sip of his own drink. Blair lifts her own drink and takes a sip.

"So, Chuck how are your exams coming up?" Blair asks trying to find something to talk about.

"Fine, I think," Chuck hasn't studied much. His first exam is Mathematics. He is quite good with numbers so no sweat. Blair looks at her drink with a thoughtful look, _why hasn't he not taken my virginity yet?_

Chuck looks at her and he must admit that there is something about her. _Blair is the first who have ask me about my school after getting a wild orgasm. She was not dumb. She wants to go to Yale. I have no idea what I want to do? _

Blair was tucking the blanket around herself to keep warm. Chuck drains the drink in one gulp.

Blair took two more gulps to get it down; she was not a fast drinker. Blair felt the alcohol rushing through her vanes. She leans in to Chuck.

Chuck did not expect Blair to lean in and kiss him. He wraps his arms around her.

"Are you ready for the next step?" Chuck whispers huskily in her ears. Blair felt the heat rising in her. She nods at him. Her voice is too shaky to tell him, what she really wants. Chuck lies her down on the bed. Blair locks eyes with him, as he moves his hands down to her pussy. Blair kisses his neck and drags her hands down his back to feel him.

Chuck´s other hand is reaching over in his bedside table for a rubber. Blair move her lips back to his lips. They kiss, while Chuck plays with her sex to get her worked up enough to take her. Blair pussy is dripping wet and her flush was showing. Chuck used one finger on her clit to send her off. Blair came as Chuck had put his rubber on. He did not give Blair time to come down from her orgasm, before he was inside of her. Blair moans and Chuck to gave a groan. Chuck hasn't broken her hymen yet, so the pain will come.

"Blair, hold on tight to me and bit my neck, if you have to," Chuck says in a choked voice. Blair wraps her legs around his waist. Chuck thrush deeper in to her. Blair nearly cries and bits his neck with pain. Chuck was in ecstasy she was warm and tight. Blair was in so much pain, she wants to throw Chuck off her, but then he starts to move. Blair´s whimpers and soon her cries are in pleasure. Chuck looks down at her; Blair´s eyes are half closed with passion. Chuck´s thrush quickens. Blair was grabbing his back wildly, leaving blood trials on his back. Chuck groans and moans with Blair. Their sounds of passion was driving them both wild.

"Oh, my, Chuuuck," Blair moans. Chuck was moving his hands down to her clit. Blair was kissing Chuck´s neck.

"Blair, Chuck groans as he thrush hard in to her and hit her G-spot. Blair screams so loud.

They came together. Chuck collapse on top of her. There are both out of breath and sweaty. Blair´s hands are resting on Chuck´s chest.

"Blair, wow," Chuck says out of breath.

"Yes, wow," Blair smirks at him.

Maybe this deal was not so bad?


	6. Chapter 6

**Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 6**

One week has gone by and Chuck´s thought was lingering on Blair. Nate had to push Chuck out to club with him.

One evening Bart looks at his son. Chuck looks distend and jumpy. Bart had never seen that behavior before in Chuck. Chuck did not like to show feelings at all. Bart was the same nature as his son.

"Charles, is something troubling your mind?" Bart asks in a curious tone. Chuck looks at his father. Chuck had never seen his father concerned before.

"Yeah, I am fine," Chuck says in a casual voice. Bart knew his son was hiding something. Charles hadn't been seen with different women in a long time.

Bart worst fears comes to mind, _is he sick?_ Bart calls the front desk of the Plaza to ask them if there had seen anything unusual.

"Yes, Sir, we have seen a young girl. She is the same age as your son." Bart kept an eye on his son.

One night Bart sees her leaving the Plaza lobby. She was a brunette. Bart knew who she is, Blair Waldorf. She is the daughter of his old flame Eleanor Waldorf. Bart had loved that woman with his soul. Then she got married to Harold. Bart had to give it to Chuck to like Waldorf, Blair was quite a class.

Bart wanted to talk to Chuck about this. Chuck is drinking his scotch and looking distant again.

"Charles, have you been seeing Blair Waldorf?" Bart asks without sound judging. Chuck looks at his father in disbelief. _Why can that old fool stop looking into everything? _

"Yeah, what if I am?" Chuck says coldly as swirls his drink so the ice-cubes clink together.

"I approve of her," Bart says shortly. Chuck is very much shocked. His father was never approved his girls before.

"Charles, I like to meet her," Bart sounds like he is talking to his secretary. Chuck was used to his father´s way of talking.

"Yes, father," Chuck says in a flat tone.

**_Flash Back_**

* * *

"Chuck," Blair says in a sweet voice. Chuck looks at her. They must have dosed off? Chuck did not like to cuddle with girls after sex. Blair had made him forget about his own rule. Chuck Bass never slept with a girl twice.

"Fuck them and dump them" Blair grabs the blanket to her. She really hates to be naked.

"Don't cover up, I have all ready seen it all," Chuck drawls at her.

Blair wants a shower. She looks down at herself and fines blue marks on her tights. Chuck must have grabbed her really hard?

"Bass, do you have a shower?" Blair barks at him. Looking for her clothes, lucky her panties is in good shape.

"Yes, but what about sharing a bath?" Chuck says in his husky voice. Blair wants to murder him.

"You…sick…Mother-chucker," Blair hisses at him. Chuck just chuckles at her anger. Blair´s anger just made her hotter.

"I take that as a yes," Chuck says in drags her over to his bathroom. The bathroom is white and shiny. In One side of the bathroom is a big bathtub. Chuck fills water in it and bath-oil. There are both naked so there don't need to undress.

"Lady´s first," Chuck says in his bedroom voice. Blair looks skeptically at him.

"Oh my good Sir," Blair says in a lady voice. Chuck smirks at her and gets in after her. The water is warm in filled with bubbles. Chuck was right behind her and massaging her back with his firm hands. Blair get stop her moans.

"Chuck, you are so hopeless," Blair says in a giving up voice. Chuck smirks behind her back he starts to move his hands down to her breasts. Blair looks over to the right and sees a mirror. _Who has a mirror in front of their bathtub? _

Blair locks eyes with Chuck in the mirror. God she looked like a mess with a hair and makeup. _How can Chuck even look at her_? Chuck´s hair is shining in the bathroom light. Chuck strokes her breasts and kisses her neck. Blair looks at Chuck´s action in the mirror. The mirror was like a second pair of eyes. Blair blushes over so her breasts get flush to. She was moaning and Chuck looks pleas by it. Chuck´s other hands on is it way to her cunt. Blair moans as she feels Chuck´s finger in her. She moves back to get Chuck deeper in. Chuck waste no time and adds two fingers, which made Blair cry out, Blair turns her head to kiss him.

Chuck and Blair were tongue-kissing. Chuck was pleasuring her.

"Ahhh, Yesss," Blair cries out. She falls back and Chuck was holding her.

"Blair, I need you to meet my father," Chuck says while Blair is catching her breath. Blair did not think she hear Chuck right.

"What meet your dad?" Blair asks to make sure that was what he asked.

"Yes my father Bart wants to meet you," Chuck says still very quietly.

"Okay," Blair says simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi , Hope this chapter is okay.

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 7**

Blair was anxious, _why had she said yes to Chuck? _

She was going to meet his father. Chuck hadn't told her much about his personal life at all.

What to wear, Maybe something smart but not to showing? Blair was looking through her wardrobe to see if she had anything worth wearing. She settles for a white dress with black flowers on. Blair did her hair with nice looking roses. She also curls her hair. Chuck would come at any minute. Blair was nervous.

The elevator to the Waldorf apartment rings. Blair stood in the hall and waited for Chuck to come out of the elevator. Chuck was wearing a very nice suit with a pink tie. Chuck clothing was always so daring. Chuck held his hand out to her.

"You look ravishing," Chuck kisses her hand. Blair looks at him with an innocently look.

"Sadly for you, you have already ravished me," Blair smirks at him.

"I would **love** to try **again**," Chuck whispers to her.

In the elevator Blair feels nerves rising. Chuck´s driver Arthur is holding the door open for them.

"Thanks Arthur," Chuck says shortly. They sit down.

Blair takes her hand- mirror up and tries to fixe some curls back in place.

Chuck thought _she looks hot and is a vixen_. Chuck really wants to lay her down on the limo seat and have his way with her.

Blair looks at him and puts the mirror back in to her bag. They arrive at The Basses apartment. Chuck cannot hold himself back any longer and kisses Blair. Blair looks at him in disbelief. _How could he do that to her? _

Chuck pins her up against the elevator wall. He hitches her dress up around her thighs.

_I will not have sex in an elevator_ Blair thought angry. Blair´s body is betraying her. Her pussy is wet and her nipples are hard. Chuck kisses her roughly on the lips. Blair cannot stop her moans from escaping.

_God, Blair´s moans are like my drug _Chuck thought lustfully. Blair´s panties were so wet. Chuck puts a finger on her wet panties and strokes her through them. Blair kisses his neck and his ear lops. Chuck groans and moves his finger inside her. Blair did not want to give Chuck too much power, so she moves her hands down to his pants. She was going to show him that she could also play. Blair touches him through his pants and grabs him hard. That made Chuck groans and adds a second finger. Blair was holding on to Chuck.

"Blair,.. stop…ah," Blair smirks at him. She goes down on her knees in front of him. Chuck has to stop fingering her. Blair unbuckles his belt and zip him op. freeing his cock and lick him. Chuck grabs her hair and guides her. Blair did not mind, Chuck´s hands were soft and firm. After taking him down her throat sum more times and sucking him hard made Chuck come with her name on his lips. He comes in her mouth. His sperm was hot and salty. Blair swallows and Chuck drags her up to kiss her. _How can he stand to kiss me after Blow Jobs? _One of Chuck newest fantasies was about Blair and him having sex in an elevator.

Chuck and Blair went to the door. Chuck opens the door for her.

Bart looks at the two teens. Bart was wearing his suit with a blue tie_. _Bart had blue eyes and did not look like Chuck very much_. Chuck must have gotten his look from his mother _Blair thought.

"Hallo Charles and Blair," Bart says at him held his hands out to Blair. Blair shakes his hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bass," Blair says in a polite tone. Chuck was standing right behind her. Chuck was surprise over Blair´s calmness dealing with his father.

"Thank you, but please call me Bart, Mr. Sounds so old," Bart says. Bart was impressed with this girl. She was polite and seems kind to. Bart shows them over to the dining room. Chuck holds the chair out to Blair. _Charles was acting all polite for a change_ Bart thought.

Blair sat down and looks at Chuck to see if he looks nervous. He looks also calm. They don't say much. Bart looks at Chuck and Blair to see if he could guess which relationship they had.

"Blair, what are you future dreams?" Bart asks curiously.

"I want to go to Yale," Blair says simply. She was cutting her meat up. Chuck´s hand was on her knees.

"Ah, Yale that is something worth choosing," Bart gives Blair a tiny smile. Chuck had never seen his father smile.

"Thank you, Bart," Blair smiles. Chuck was still sitting a little shocked over his father and Blair´s understanding.

"How are your parents?" Bart asks after awhile. Blair´s heart nearly stops. Just the thought about them makes Blair´s sorrow rise, losing them was hard.

"Fine," Blair says in a choked voice. Bart looks at the girl with worry. Chuck also looks a bit worried about Blair. Chuck felt bad; he had bribed her in to becoming his mistress with using her parents as a trade.

"Sorry Mr. Bass and Charles, I don't feel well," Blair starts to rise up. She walks over to the door.

Chuck follows her. Blair whish that he stops, Chuck had used her but she likes it in a strange way.

"Please, just go, Chuck," Blair mutters in a low and sorrow filled voice.

"Blair," was Chuck´s only reply. Blair looks at him. Her tears were running down her cheeks. Chuck lifts her chin up and wipes the tears away.

"I am sorry," Chuck says in his low tone. The way his says it made Blair belief him.

"Thanks see you soon," Blair opens the door and walks out. Chuck was left with this sickening feeling.

Bart comes out. Bart sees his own son looks lost.

"She is a charming girl, Charles," Bart says in his normal tone.

"Yes, she is," Chuck agrees with his father. Blair was not just charming she was different and beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi , update to you guys. I did not think so many would like this story. :D

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 8**

Chuck hadn't seen Blair since the meeting with Bart. Blair was working most of her time in the coffee shop. She loves her work, it was nice and must people was nice to her.

Chuck had to find Blair and talk to her. His father hadn't meant to make her sad. He did not know about Blair´s parents dead. Bart had asked a lot about Blair. Chuck hadn't told him anything.

Serena was nice to Blair. Blair helped Serena out with homework and they did girly stuff together. Blair went shopping with S. On the shopping trip Serena and Blair talked about sex.

"Some guys taste differently," Serena says in a disgusted voice.

Blair couldn't stop herself from asking "How does Nate taste like?" Serena smiles and looks dreamy.

"Well he is…. Yummy" Serena laughs. Serena was so bubbly and carefree. Blair was neither of those things.

Blair guesses that she is a little moody and sorrow filled.

"Speaking of guys do you have one?" Serena asks curiously. That was the worst question. Chuck Bass was not her boyfriend. She was his call-girl. She couldn't tell S that.

"I sort of seeing someone," Blair says in a handoff voice. Serena looks at her and wonders who could it be?

Nate was asking questions about Blair. Chuck did not like to tell him. Blair was his own little secret. Chuck did not spend his time with different women; they all seem to bore him. Blair was on his mind.

"Chuck, Serena wants me to meet her new friend," Nate says and sound like come-with- me.

"Really Nate, is your girlfriend really that scary?" Chuck says in a teasing tone.

"No, but I thought that four is better than three," Nate says and tries to sound offhand.

"Okay, I will come, but you own me," Chuck finally says.

That Night Chuck and Nate was getting ready to meet Serena and her friend. They were meeting down town in the new club.

Serena jumps Nate. Nate was used to his girlfriend´s way of saying I missed you. Chuck was standing a little away, not wanting to disturb the lovey-dovey couple. Chuck looks to see who Serena´s friend is.

Both Blair and Chuck was surprise to see each other. Blair was wearing a slip of a dress; the dress was pink and short. Blair´s lipstick was also pink. She looks vixen and totally screams take me.

"Hallo, I am Chuck Bass," Chuck is acting like he did not know her. One more fantasy of Chuck´s, meeting a vixen in a club and have your way with her.

Blair knew Chuck was op to something. Blair hadn't expected to see him here. Serena had only told Blair there were to meet her boyfriend.

Nate looks up at Blair and Chuck. Chuck looks very smug over something. Nate knew Chuck to well, when Chuck saw something he like he went for it. Nate hadn't told Serena anything about Chuck´s obsession with Blair.

"Hallo, I am Blair," Blair did not want Serena to think she knew Chuck. _It was kind of trilling to pretend that I don't know him,_ Blair thought lustfully.

"What do you say to a drink?" Chuck suggests. Blair nods and follows him through the crowd. Serena and Nate were hitting the dance floor. Chuck orders a Long-ice-tea for Blair and Scotch to himself.

"So Sweetheart, what to you say to a dance," Chuck was using his bedroom voice on her.

"Why not Handsome," Blair takes Chuck´s hand. They went for the dance floor. Chuck was holding her close. Nate and Serena ware dancing nearby. Chuck whispers in her ears"God, You are sexy."

Blair smirks at him and drags his hands around her waist. It was very erotic to play unknown with each other. Nate and Serena couldn't hold their alcohol. Chuck and Blair had to send Serena and Nate home. That left Chuck and Blair making out in the bathroom.

Blair had walk out to pee when Chuck walks in. Blair looks at him in disbelief. This is the girl's bathroom. Chuck locks the door and lifts Blair op on the sink. Blair´s dress rills up and shows of her nice milky tights. Blair´s black panties was getting damper by the minute. Chuck kisses her and moves his hands op to her breasts, one hand on her back and the other on her breast. Blair moans with Chuck´s actions. She felt dirty and sexy with the thought about her and Chuck on the sink.

Chuck was kissing her neck and ear lop. Blair whimpers at Chuck´s hand squishes her breast. Blair move her hands to his shirt to kiss his chest. Chuck has a nice chest with dark hairs and hot muscles.

Chuck like that Blair is not wearing a bra. She has hot and nipples were hard and begging to be kissed. Blair´s panties was damp, Chuck slips them of her. Blair moans when his fingers thrush into her.

"You are such a…dirty..guy..Mr. Bass," Blair moans and kisses Chuck´s neck. Chuck groans at Blair´s hands roams his chest. Blair unbuttons Chuck´s pants. Chuck looks through his pants for a rubber while fingering Blair. "Huhu, Chuuuck, stop.. teasing me.."Blair gasps. Her breath was growing into small pants.

"I will give you a nice fucking, babe," Chuck´s husky voice says. Blair was grabbing his hair. Chuck thrushes two times more into Blair with his fingers before replacing it with something more filling. Blair nearly screams with ecstasy as Chuck rams inside of her. Blair hold on to Chuck´s back. Her nails dug in to his back leaving blood trails. Blair and Chuck like it rough. Blair was whimpering was Chuck´s thrush quickens and hardens. Blair´s breath was coming in labor pants.

"Chuck, Haard," Blair moans and dug her legs hard in to his ass. If anyone walks in they would see two sexy brunettes fucking each other wildly. Blair´s hair was in a sexy mess and Chuck´s hair was on end because Blair kept running her hands through his hair.

"God, I am..about to…cum," Blair moans lauder and Chuck growls at her. He was close to coming to, Blair´s cunt kept claiming him hard. She was so wet that her juice was leaking out of her. Chuck kisses her roughly.

"Blair…you are so tight," Chuck groans. He quickens his moves more and used his fingers on Blair´s clit.

Blair comes with a loud cry. Chuck roars his orgasm out. Coming down was hard for them both. Chuck looks at her. Blair was sexy even after sex she was hot to. Blair´s hair looks like she has been probably fucked. Chuck had lipstick kisses in his chest, neck and lips.

"God Blair, I look like I have been attack by a group of girls," Chuck says while wiping lipstick off.

"Blair smirks and looks at him innocently.

"Oh, how dreadful," Blair says in still looking all innocent.

"I am going to fuck you again, if you keep looking at me like that, Chuck groans. Blair sense danger and got dress quickly.

"Let´s go Chuck, we can have fun later," Blair drags him out. A bartender looks as Blair and Chuck come stumbling out of the Bathroom, both giggling and laughing.

In the limo "I am sorry about my father´s question," Chuck says to her in a serious tone.

"Thank you Chuck," Blair whispers and kisses him.

* * *

**How i wish to be Blair, ha ha. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, thanks for comenting.

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 9**

Chuck ran with Blair out of the limo to Blair´s apartment. Chuck was kissing her all the way op in the elevator. Chuck´s shirt was open and Blair´s mouth was kissing him. They stumble in to the hall. There were acting like two love fools. Blair´s starts to drag Chuck up the stairs by his shirt. Chuck was kissing her roughly.

Suddenly a voice says" Miss. Waldorf sorry to be intruding you," Blair and Chuck looks around. A woman with formal suit was standing in the middle of the hall. Blair knew who she was, Mrs. Park. Mrs. Park was a social worker and Blair´s guardian.

"Hallo Mrs. Park" Blair says while walking down to her. Mrs. Park was a very strict woman.

"Blair, you cannot live all by yourself," Mrs. Park says in a formal voice. Blair did not want to live with another foster home.

"We have all ready found your new home," Mrs. Park kept on talking to Blair. Blair did not like the Social network too much.

Chuck was standing there very still. He did not know Blair live alone. He knew about her parents but he thought she lived with a relative or something.

"I can make it fine by myself," Blair says in a stubborn voice.

"Blair, you are only a child," Mrs. Park was trying to make Blair understand. Blair was crossing her arms over her chest in a protective way.

"You will be leaving New York next week," Mrs. Park says like she had heard what Blair said. Mrs. Park gave Blair some papers about her new family.

"You can move back when you turn 18," Mrs. Park says in a matter of fact tone. Blair feels her anger growing. _How could this woman take her away for her home? _

Mrs. Park left and Chuck walks over and hugs Blair. Blair wants to cry.

"So this Mrs. Park is moving you?" Chuck asks in disbelief. Blair only nods and holds on the stupid papers. Blair looks at them. A family that lives in Boston, Blair shudders by the thought of living so far away from New York.

Chuck can sense her sadness and just held her tight. She really was something special to him. He had never met someone like her before. Blair lived by herself. Chuck had always thought about living by himself, but had never dare to. He had his own apartment but his father paid for it. Blair had to pay her apartment herself.

"Let´s get you to bed," Chuck says after awhile. He likes Blair more that he let on. Chuck caries Blair bride style op the stair. Blair was holding on to him. Chuck looks down at her and kisses the top of her head.

Blair´s room was blue and old fashion and had a big bed. Chuck lifts her into it. Blair looks up at him with begging eyes.

"Stay..," Blair says in a low voice. Chuck nods and lays himself beside Blair. Blair takes Chuck´s hand in hers. Blair felt safe and warm with Chuck.

"What a shitty end of a perfect night," Chuck groans as he kisses Blair´s neck. Only Chuck could shift his actions so quick.

Blair looks as Chuck´s lips roams down her body. Chuck Bass was over sexy in her mind. Blair moves her body in top of Chuck, grinning down at him. Blair leans down a kisses him.

Chuck did not mind at all he loves when Blair is frisky.

"I think you are right," Blair says in her sweet voice. Blair opens Chuck´s shirt and kisses him. Chuck groans and drags Blair´s dress off. Blair mounts him. Blair was now on top of Chuck in nothing but her black thong. Chuck kisses her breasts. Blair unbuttons his pants. They had become bunnies. Blair did not think you could be addicted to sex, but sex with Chuck was like taking drug.

Both naked and laying together on the bed, Chuck was holding her. They had never cuddled like this before. Blair felt safe in Chuck´s warm in embrace. Chuck was stroking her hair. Blair was kissing his chest. Blair wants to ride him and Chuck had already dreamed about Blair on top. Blair looks down at him and smirks as she puts the condom on him. "Pleasure, yourself for me," Chuck says in his husky voice. Blair has a weakness for his voice. Blair moves her hands over her own breasts. Chuck looks at her with lust fill eyes. Blair had never pleased herself in front of anybody. Blair felt her blush rising and turns her head away. Chuck lifts his hand to her chin and moves her face back to look at him.

"You are so pretty, don't hide," Chuck says in a serious tone. Blair nods and moves her hands down her belly and stops as she reaches her pussy. Chuck looks at her hand with lust. Blair moves her hand over her sex hair and lest the one finger enter her. Blair moans as Chuck gave a groans as well. Blair felt power as Chuck´s cock got hard. Blair likes that Chuck´s body lusted for her. Blair moves two more fingers inside herself. Blair wants to give Chuck a show. One hand on her breast and the other on her pussy, Chuck was wild with lust now. Blair moans his names as she came. Chuck lifts her down on his cock. Blair felt whole with Chuck inside of her. Chuck held Blair tight and kisses her roughly. She felt passion burning inside. Chuck seems to feel it to. Blair moves more roughly against him. Chuck grips her hips and helps her to thrush down on him.

"Oh, uh, Chuuuck," Blair says in a whimpering sound. Chuck leans op to suck in her nipples. Blair looks down to see them joint together. Blair likes the sight of her pussy taking Chuck´s cock in. just the sight made Blair more arouse. Chuck likes the sight of Blair riding him, her hair wild and curly, her eyes in pleasure and her breasts moving up and down. Blair lowers herself down on him in a quick ram. Chuck groans and squishes her hips more forceful. Blair was on the brink of coming. Chuck was kissing her more deeply now. Blair and Chuck´s mouths were trying to dominate each other. Chuck won and deepens their kisses.

"God, I am.. about to..cum," Blair sounds breathless and moans more loudly. Chuck growls and groans as he moves hard up in to her.

"Uh Blair, God you are wet and tight," Chuck growls at her. They came together in a loud groaning and moaning.

Lying on Blair´s bed naked and tired was nice. Blair did not care if she smells like sex at all. Chuck likes their smell. Chuck was cuddling her closely. Blair loves it.

Who knew Chuck Bass was a cuddler?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, hope you like.

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 10**

_I try to tell myself that I don't like Blair. What a lie, I love her. Chuck Bass has fallen in love that wasn't the way I plant it. I was only going to fuck her and leave her, but suddenly I feel for her. Blair was leaving in two days time. I try not to show how it affected me at all. What I liar I am. _

"Are you really going to let Blair leave?" Nate says in disbelief. He and Chuck were hanging out at Chuck´s.

"What can I do?" Chuck says in a hopeless tone. Nate felt angry at Chuck.

Tell her how you feel," Nate says simply. For Nate that did not seem so hard, but for Chuck it was not Chuck style.

"What if she doesn't believe me?" Chuck says in his nervous voice. Nate had never seen Chuck this nervous. Nate knew how hard it was for Chuck to tell Blair. Chuck wasn't good with his emotions. Chuck ran away when you asked him about them. Bart wasn't good to express his emotions either, so no wonder Chuck was fighting to show his.

"I think, she will believe you," Nate says with confidents. Chuck looks at his best friend with wonder, maybe Nate was right?

"Yeah, you are right," Chuck says at last.

Chuck saw Blair working in the coffee shop and smiling to the customers. Blair likes to work, Chuck did not get it to begin with but after awhile he understood her feelings. The feeling of doing something that made other smiles. Chuck likes to see Blair smiling and laughing.

"Hallo Bass, what can I get you?" Blair greets him. Chuck sits down. Blair looks at him and wonders what is troubling his mind.

"Blair, I…" Chuck stops himself. He couldn't tell her here. He could invited her out and then tell her.

"Yeah Chuck" Blair says and looks at him with interests. Chuck gulps down and says "Do you want to go out eating with me?" Chuck Bass was asking her out? No way. Blair brain was working so fast it felt like spinning.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Blair says in a lost tone.

"You heard me," Chuck says in his deep voice. Blair looks shock. Inside Blair was happy.

"So what is the answer going to be, yes or no?" Chuck still looks at her.

"Yes, yes," Blair nearly jumps at him. _What was she thinking she couldn't jump Chuck like that? _

"I will pick you up Friday at 8," Chuck smiles and kisses her hand. Blair was frozen to the spot. _God, Chuck Bass had asked her out. _

"I cannot belief it you going on a date with Chuck Bass?" Serena squeals. Blair just looks over happy and jumpy.

"I need to find something to wear," Blair looks suddenly a little more serious.

"Yeah something sexy but still nice," Serena suggest. Serena looks for clothes with Blair. Serena gave Blair a lot of different clothes, in the end Blair end up with a black long dress with a slice in it.

"That looks over sexy and Chuck will have a hard time keeping his hands off," Serena says while she helps Blair with her shoes.

"Blair, I have never seen where you live?" Serena says while they eat ice-cream. Blair looks sad all of a sudden.

"I..don´t like people to see," Blair says in a low voice.

"So, S how is your family?" Blair says trying to change the subject.

"My mother and my brother are doing fine," Serena says in a happy tone. Blair felt sad. She had no family left. Blair couldn't hold her tears back. Blair cries and Serena hugs her.

"They…died my …parents ," Blair cries and Serena just holds her.

"I am sorry..Blair," Serena whispers and still holds her. Blair felt good to tell Serena bout her los.

Friday was Blair´s evening with Chuck.

Blair had her hair down in all its glory. Chuck was right on in getting Blair.

"Hallo Beauty,"Chuck drawls at her. Blair was so sexy and Chuck wants to lay her down a have his way with her.

The restaurant was perfect all nice and expensive. _Chuck looks hot_ Blair thought. She likes his dressing. He was wearing a black suit with red bow tie.

"Wow, Chuck this is nice," Blair looks at it with disbelief. Chuck had never taken a girl out before so he hopes that Blair likes it.

"I have spoken to Mrs. Park," Chuck says after awhile.

They were eating and Chuck was holding Blair´s hand.

"You… did… what?" Blair stutters.

"Yes, your foster family is coming to live with you for a year," Chuck says simply. Blair was shock over Chuck action.

"Chuck, you did not have to do that," Blair says and lock eyes with Chuck. He had done it all by himself.

"I couldn't get her to let you live alone by yourself, so hope this is okay?" Chuck says in a hope you like tone.

"I love it," Blair says while kissing him and hugging him. They end up walking in the park.

"Blair….I have never told anyone this before, but I like you," Chuck says in a low and shaky voice. It was not a love-declaration but Chuck Bass had admitted that he likes her. Blair smiles at him.

"I like you to Bass," Blair says. She kisses him and holds him tight.

"Hope, the Allerdyce are a nice family," Chuck says. Blair just hugs him.

* * *

**A/n Allerdyce is Pyro´s name in the X-men. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I don´t own X-men or Gossip Girl.

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 11**

The Allerdyce were Jean, Scott and John. Jean has read hair and very carefree. Scott jokes a lot and made Blair wonder. John was a moody teenager. He kept clicking his Zippo lighter on and off. The lighter is a Zippo Shark lighter it is a very special one (Zippo never made such a lighter at all )

"Don't burn the furniture," Blair barks at John. John locks eyes with her and smirks.

"Yeah, Miss Bossy," John just looks around.

"I am sorry Blair. John can be a little rough around the edges, but a good kid," Jean says and smiles. Blair shows them were there are going to sleep. Scott looks at her. He is very handsome and looks a lot like Nate, blue eyes and straw colored hair. John has brown hair with light stripes. Their first day together was strange.

Blair used to wake up alone and eat breakfast. Jean was making breakfast and Scott was helping her. Blair had forgotten how family breakfasts were like. John was making the table.

"You don't have to," Blair says but Jean just laughs and says "We all thought you like to sleep longer." Jean was nice and kind. Blair really missed her own mother.

"So what do you want to do today?" Scott says. Jean looks at Blair and just looks happy.

"What if we go sightseeing?" Blair suggests. John is clicking his lighter. Blair was getting just a little bit annoy with his clicking.

"Why do you keep clicking your damn lighter?"Blair hisses. John just smirks and says "Do you like to click your pen?" Blair thought about it and says "Yeah," John winks at her and says "That is what this is like for me."

The Allerdyce was nice people Blair must admit that there were growing on her. John shows her fire tricks. Blair found out the John likes to make tricks up. He was good at it. Blair likes the fire and the warm. John likes to show Blair.

"How did you become so good?" Blair asks. She was holding a playing card that John burn at turn to a white rose. "Practice a lot," John says simply and gave Blair the rose. _He was kind of charming? What was she thinking? Chuck was the one she wanted. _

_John Allerdyce was her foster brother and nothing more,_ Blair thought. John was going to go to the boys' school that Chuck went to.

Chuck was coming to meet them. Chuck was stun Blair´s foster family was nice and kind. Chuck did not like John too much. John was a show of and made Blair laugh. Chuck wants to be the one that made Blair laugh.

"So Johnny, where are you going to school?" Chuck tries to sound polite but his inside was to kick John. John just looks and laughs.

"I am going to go to St. Jude's School for Boys," John says and raise an eyebrow.

Chuck thought _damn that brat is going to stay at my school for a year. _

"Are you going there to?" John asks casually. Chuck wants to kill himself for being so stupid to let them stay with Blair, but if he hadn't Blair would have moved.

So Chuck was stuck with John and Nate. Blair begged him to be nice to John because she likes her new family.

The Allerdyce was more a suburban family living in a suburban rode.

They like to play tennis and doing family stuff together.

They took care of each other and it was far away from Blair´s and Chuck´s life style.

Chuck spent a lot of time together with Blair and her new family. He also likes them. Chuck still has not gotten used to John. Nate thinks John is cool, so they had and understanding and Chuck got used to John.

John and Blair were out shopping. John hate to shop but he wants Blair to be happy.

"What about buying jeans?" John asks. Blair had never own a pair before. John´s clothing was more casual like jeans and T-shirts.

"Do you think that will look nice?" Blair asks and John turns red. Blair laughs at John´s blush.

"Oh, never mind,"John says and walks over to the T-shirt rag.

"Okay, what about you buy a suit and I buy a pair of jeans?" Blair suggests.

"That is a deal," John has never own a suit.

"I like your new jeans, they look sexy on you. Your foster brother seems kind of wild?" Chuck says while kissing Blair. Chuck and Blair had become more close to each other.

"Yeah, he is but he has a kind heart," Blair says and holds Chuck close to her. Chuck was horny he hadn't have sex since Blair´s foster family moved in.

"Blair," Chuck says as his lips moves down to her breasts. Blair knew with Chuck wanted, she herself had wanted the same thing all week. Blair´s lips part as she lets Chuck kiss her. Blair yanks Chuck´s hair and moves him closer to her nipples. What was she so arouse? Because of Chuck, he could make her do stupid things, but she loves him_. Wonder if Chuck loves her to?_ _He had said like but not loves._

Blair lets Chuck lifts her blouse off her head. Blair looks at him as he was touching her legs with her jeans on. Chuck likes the fabric between his fingers. Blair is moaning as Chuck touches her in tights. Chuck smirks and moves her close to him. He is lying in between her tights. Blair was lying in all her glory, her bra and jeans.

Chuck unlashes her bra and kisses her roughly. Chuck stops his actions and softly kisses her. Chuck opens Blair´s jeans and Blair his pants, both in their under pants now. Chuck was kissing Blair´s breasts with butterfly kisses. Blair laughs, the great Chuck Bass was being gentle.

"So you have a soft side?"Blair says and lifts his head op. Chuck smirks at says in his husky tone" Only you know." Blair smirks and let Chuck kiss and suck her nipples. Blair smiles, that meant that Chuck likes her very much. Chuck moves his hips to her hips. The movement was very erotic and sweet in a strange way.

Blair feels Chuck´s hands on her panties. God, Chuck was a teaser. Chuck roams her panties with his fingers and lock eyes with Blair. Blair was about to say something when Chuck´s finger are inside of her. Blair moans at looks at him with lust. Blair cannot hold herself back and starts to touch Chuck. Chuck hiss as Blair´s hand is in his boxers. Blair smirks he is hard and bothered by her.

"Shall we skip the foreplay?" Blair asks in a teasing tone. Chuck groans at rips Blair´s panties off. Blair got Chuck´s off as well. Chuck got his condom on and rams inside of Blair. Blair gave a cry, lucky for them their where at Chuck´s. Blair moves her own hips to match Chuck´s moves. Chuck groans and Blair moans with his thrushes. Blair looks sweaty already and breathless. Chuck back was scratch and bloody. Blair was a wild kitty sometimes.

"God, Blair my…back," Chuck says out of breath. Blair just moves herself harder against him.

"I love your back," Blair just smirks at kisses him more roughly. Chuck looks at her and quickens his thrushes. Blair nearly screams out. Chuck loves her moans, cries, screams, and purrs. Blair orgasm and Chuck right after her. Blair screams so loud that Chuck thought he had killed her.

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asks in a worried tone. Blair just smiles and says "How can I not be."

He loves Blair. _Maybe I don't need to tell her how I feel? No you have to his_ brain says.

* * *

Thanks to **ronan03, ****SimplyShelbySJL and ****CrazyBitch10. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi , this is the end. Hope you like.

* * *

Can you change for me?**

**Chapter 12**

Blair was lying on Chuck´s chest and smirking. They had made love many times that Blair had lost count. Chuck was tired out. Blair was more hype than tired. Blair never wanted this moment to ever end.

"Chuck, what do you think about my family?" Blair asks in an offhand voice.

"Nice but Johnny can be a little strange," Chuck says.

"You sound jealous," Blair says in a giggling voice.

Yes Chuck Bass was jealous. Chuck did not like the way John looks at Blair.

"No…I…am…not," Chuck says in a rush voice. Blair looks closely at him and shook her head.

"I like you a little jealous," Blair says as she leans down and kissed him.

Chuck just smirks and kisses Blair more passionately. Suddenly her phone went off. Blair picks her phone up, it was John that called.

"I have to take it," Blair says in gives Chuck a smile.

"Hi, John, what's up?" Blair says in a more happy tone. Chuck knew that Blair likes John as her brother but he did not trust John not to like Blair.

John wants Blair to come and help out. The charity for orphans was being held this week and Blair had agreed to help. Chuck had got his father to sponsor the event to. Chuck and Blair left the apartment together.

John was standing and showing some kids his fire tricks.

"Hi John," Blair says to her foster brother and walks over to him. A little girl looks as John sits fire to a hankie and he turns it into a playing card. The little girl laughs and John tells her to keep the card.

"Hi Sis," John walks over to Blair and Chuck. John clicks his lighter, the fire looks like a dragon.

"Wow, John that is impressive,"Blair says in an impress tone. John just smirks and says "Thanks Sis I could show you how." Blair looks at John and says "I like to try. See yah,"

Chuck looks bored. Blair takes Chuck´s hand and leads him of.

John just looks as his foster sister was walked off with her boyfriend. John likes Blair.

Blair was going to help Jean out in the cookie stand. Jean looks up as Blair and Chuck drew near.

"Hi Blair and Chuck," Jean says in a kind voice. Blair had only seen Jean angry ones. Blair helping Jean out; she was really good a cooking and baking cookies. Chuck was also helping.

Blair had to go inside the garden house to bake the cookies. The oven was left to bake by itself when the fire broke. Blair was in the house alone when the fire starts. John and Chuck both saw it.

"John, get some water and I will get Blair out," Chuck shouts to John. John nods and runs off. Chuck hammers the door in. Blair is lying on the floor. Blair was unconscious and pale. Chuck got her out in a quick move. John had got the fire under control. Blair was still not waking up. Chuck kept calling her.

"Blair, Blair," Chuck says sounding desperate. Blair was sent off to the hospital. Blair was in a coma, she had got so scare that she must have gone into a coma.

Blair was lying on the white bed and looking so tiny and pale. Chuck had brought a red rose. Chuck did not leave Blair side at all. He came to see her every day. The doctor said that Blair would gain her conscience soon. Blair´s foster family also stayed by her side. John felt bad for not saving Blair himself but Chuck had. John and Chuck had come to understand each other more.

"So, You like Blair?" John asks in an offhand voice. Chuck looks at him.

"Yeah," Chuck says shortly. John clicks his lighter and looks at the flame.

"Do you like Blair?" Chuck asks in a warning tone.

John looks more closely at Chuck and understands if he says yes he is a dead man.

"Yes, like a sister," John says with a little hesitation. John really likes Blair as his sister. Blair wasn't his first foster sister but his best sister. Chuck became calmer with that news.

"I wouldn't blame you for like Blair in a not so sisterly like way," Chuck says and gives John punch on the back. The two boys laugh.

Blair was still in coma and was still very pale. Chuck did not leave her. Just the thought about leaving her was out of the question. John stays a lot to. Everybody visited Blair. Chuck´s father also came with Chuck to see Blair. Blair was gaining herself more every day.

The first word Blair says was "Chuck"

Blair looks around she is lying in a white bed. The whole room is fucking white. The last thing she remembered is the charity event. Blair looks up as Chuck looks up from his chair beside the bed.

"Blair, you are awake," Chuck leans in a kisses her temple. Blair wraps her arms around Chuck.

"God, I thought I had lost you," Chuck mutters so low that Blair did not catch the whole line.

"I should have told you sooner…..I love…you..Blair," Chuck says in his honest voice.

Blair looks at him and smiles and kisses him with so much happiness that she was jumping out of the bed. Chuck lifts her back into the bed.

"I love you to, Chuck," Blair smiles.

"I don't think our first time as a couple should be in a hospital bed," Chuck says in his more dissent tone.

"Then let us wait a little. We can make out right? ," Blair says while kissing him.

God Blair and Chuck was so one sided sometimes.

2 years later

Blair and Chuck became a couple. They start to live together and had kids later on. The Allerdyce was Blair´s new family. John stays in New York and became a firefighter and marries girl named Anna.

* * *

**A/N: I am think about making a crossover Gossip Girl and X-men? Shall i try? Thank you guys from reading my story. :D **


End file.
